Page Turner
by Anja Midnight
Summary: This is a songfic that could become a story. The song is "I'll make a man out of you" from the movie Mulan. The title makes sense on the inside so yeah.


**Hey! Ok so I started listening to the song "I'll make a man out of you" from ****Mulan**** about an hour or so ago and thought "hey I'll make a story to go along with it!" so here we are now. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't claim this…only Danny, Ananya, and Page.**

There's an important note at the end and I know you won't read the bold…probably not. Please read it and if you don't then (Sandra this is for you) Tony will break your balls…awkward.

James Sirius Potter walked out onto the Quidditch Pitch where his team was standing. He was all excited when he found out that he was going to be captain this year, his 6th year, but then when he saw all the spots that had to be filled, all except for a keeper and a beater (Captain and his cousin Fred as 2nd in command), he knew he was in trouble. You see he had watched everyone tryout in the previous years and…they weren't best, to say the least.

This year he had Rosie, his other cousin, as a chaser, Danny Manter as a chaser, and his other cousin Hugo as a chaser. For the other beater he chose Ananya Zucle and the seeker, to James dislike, is Page Turner.

James has never really like Page but when she came to tryouts, well it was a disaster.

_Flashback_

"_NO YOU CAN NOT JOIN!" James screamed._

"_I'm not asking to be put on the team right now I'm asking to try out and have a fair chance," Page said. _

"_Fine you can try but there are probably people better than you," James said, running a hand through his hair._

"_I bet there are but I still want to try," She responded with a smile and walked off. James had no idea how lucky he was that he didn't turn her away._

_ Flashback_

"Ok everybody come here," James yelled and two red-head (Rose and Hugo) two guys with black hair and dark skin (Ananya and Fred), a shaggy blond haired 4th year (Danny), and a small 6th year with pale skin and medium-dark blue hair that gets lighter near the tips (Page) walked up to him.

"Yes sir," Ananya and Page said once they got there.

"I can replace you two as quick as I got you so no funny business," James said.

"Fine," Ananya said. James nodded and looked over at Page but she just smiled.

"Whatever ok now get ready for practice every day at 6:00 in the morning because we will beat Slytherin this year, we will get the cup," James said, "Now from what I saw at tryouts you all need to work on technique, balance, and speed," James said. Laughing a bit Hugo raised his wand and made this just like that show his mum once showed Rosie and him. Suddenly James burst out singing and Hugo laughed, being the only one that knew what was going on.

James:  
>"<em>Let's get down to business-to defeat Slytherin.<br>Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons_?" James asked.

"Hey!" Rose and Page screamed since they were the only girls on the team. James ignored them and walked along the zigzag line they had created standing next to each other.

"_You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
>But you can bet before we're through<em>," James said pointing at Hugo.  
>"<em>Mister, I'll make a man out of you<em>," He sang.

"I am a man!" Hugo yelled.

"Hugo you're a second year, you are not a man," Fred said patting his back.

"_Tranquil as a forest  
>But on fire within<em>,"

"Does he mean we should incendio ourselves?" Ananya asked Danny.

"And that's why the hat didn't even think about Ravenclaw for you," Danny said shaking his head.

"_Once you find your center  
>You are sure to win<em>," James sang now walking over to Page.  
>"<em>You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot<br>And you haven't got a clue_," He sang talking about more than one thing. Then turning back to the rest of the group he continued.  
><em>"Somehow I'll make a man out of you!"<em> James sang and made them run around the pitch.

Hugo:  
><em>I'm never gonna catch my breath<em>

He then made all the chasers dodge bludgers.

Danny:  
><em>Say good-bye to those who knew me<em>

During the chasers dodging bludgers the rest did push-ups.

Ananya :  
><em>Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym<em>

While doing sit-ups, they had changed from push-ups, he sighed.

Fred:  
><em>This guy's got 'em scared to death<em>

Then James had Page catch the snitch about a hundred times.

"COME ON IS THIS YOUR FIRST TIME PLAYING?" James yelled up to her, to which she paled since she never really has played Quidditch before.

Page:  
><em>Hope he doesn't see right through me<em>

"How will swimming laps help?" Rose asked eyeing the water hesitantly.

"Speed now go!" James yelled and they all jumped in.

Rose:  
><em>Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!<em>

James and Chorus:  
><em>"(To Be a man)<br>We must be swift as the coursing river  
>(To Be a man)<br>With all the force of a great typhoon,_"

"Aguamenti," Ananya said.

"You idiot," Rose muttered.

_"(To Be a man)  
>With all the strength of a raging fire<br>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon,"_ James sang and then stopped letting everyone cool off a bit and get a drink of water.

"_Time is racing toward us till the game arrives  
>Heed my every order and you might survive<em>," He sang making Hugo gulp, Rose giving him a glare for scaring her brother.

"_You're unsuited for the rage of war_,"

"When did this become war?" Fred asked Page who just shrugged. James came over and took Ananya's broomstick throwing it on the ground.

"_So pack up, go home, you're through  
>How could I make a man out of you<em>?"

"Whoa to far James," Danny said pushing Ananya back a bit as Page picked up his broomstick for him.

James and Chorus:  
><em>"(To Be a man)<br>We must be swift as the coursing river," _James sang as he nodded seeing Page fly in and out of everywhere with a grace that not even the best player had.

"_(To Be a man)  
>With all the force of a great typhoon,<em>" Ananya went straight for a bludger and hit it so far it took at least a minute for it to come back, though Fred could get up to a minute and a half.

"_(To Be a man)  
>With all the strength of a raging fire,<em>" The three chaser were so in sync that even if someone broke through and took the quaffle they would get it back in a heartbeat.

"_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon,"_ Fred put on his sunglasses and smiled.

"Mysterious," He said bobbing his head a bit.

_"(To Be a man)  
>We must be swift as the coursing river<br>(To Be a man)  
>With all the force of a great typhoon<br>(To Be a man)  
>With all the strength of a raging fire<br>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon,"_ James and everyone finished practicing and flied down to the ground, Ananya and Danny now howling and waving their arms in the air for no reason.

"Good practice everyone I will see you tomorrow at 6:00 and Hugo don't pull any funny business again," James said, making everyone moan and walk towards the changing rooms.

"Hey Potter!" A voice called and James, who had been making his way to the changing rooms as well stopped and turned back to see Page.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You said I don't have a clue...in the song I mean and it looked like, or at least sounded like, there were two meanings for that so I was wondering what the other non quidditch related one was," She said. Blushing a bit, curse the Weasley jeans, he shoved his hands into his pocket and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said and ran off towards the guys changing room leaving a small smile on Page's face.

"Shot after that practice he expects hard work out of me…meh I'm sure he won't mind if I come at 7:30," Page whispered walking towards the girls changing room. 

**Thank you for coming to the ending and for all of those that didn't I suggest padding. Either way anyone can comment if they want to, just want you to know. Now if you want me to continue this Page x James Sirius Potter fanfic type thing then let me know. Also If you want me to do a certain song to go along with it then let me know in Review or PM me and BAM you could be the lucky winner. I love you all, except for the people that didn't read this part…yeah padding…and please comment or else.**

** ~Anja**


End file.
